For now and always
by kayscar
Summary: The unsaid and unseen from season 2 episode 12.


**For now and always...**

First fanfiction ever, so please, don't be too tough. English is not my first language so i would like to apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes i surely made.

Carmilla is not my property.

From the season 2 episode 12. The unsaid and unseen...

 _In italic is the thoughts of the caracters._

 **For now and always...**

« We will just be this empty shells who run away. » Said Laura.

No answer came from Carmilla but Laura knew what she was thinking _'but I am an empty shell'_...

Silent came and they stayed entangeled, fighting their own thoughts.

Laura finally fell asleep while Carm was faking reading, silently crying, too lost in her damn thoughts.

 _' I can't live without her but i can't live with her either.' 'Stupid ! Who are you trying to fool ? She's human and you're a freaking monster !' 'She will old up while you will stay the same'... 'She will die while you are already'... 'I'm screwed' !_

Because there is no way on earth that Carmilla will tranform Laura. In an other life, when she was still selfish, she would probably have but not anymore. Laura changed her deeply, she brings a thousands of feeling to her old vampire heart. She found out that she cared for the gingers and Kirsch and even the giant « Xena » girl but will never let it be known.

When Carmilla realised that Laura was sleeping, she gently get up and carried her up to their bed.

Siting at the edge of the bed, watching her « cupcake », Carmilla whisper : « I love you Laura, more that it is humanly possible... well i guess it is understandable as i'm not a human anymore... I...I love you but i can't, stone do not love flesh! I'm staying here with you to protect you from your own good... My crazy and gentle sunshine ! But when i know for sure that the school is ok and the dangers over, i will go... i will freed you. You deserve happiness and i am not that... I am not. » Carmilla was crying and her heart was shattered. Realisation and resignation is one thing but to say it out loud is an over.

Carmilla look at Laura one more time, before getting up. She went out of the house to watch at the stars and calm herself.

« Hey fangface ! » said Danny, waiting for which nikename would be use.

« Hey Danny » was Carm's replica.

Danny knew then that something was off.

« What is going on Carmilla? »

« You mean more than all its allready happening? Nothing ! »

« Come on, i am not that dumb ! And it might be true that we are not friends but you are Laura's girlfriend and i do care about the girl ! » said Danny with sincerity and no acid on the tone.

« Can i ask you something ? »

« Yeah »

« Promise me to take care of Laura. »

« What ? Why ? What are you up to ? »

« Nothing. Just promise me. Please. »

« Ok ! Seriously what is going on ? You are too polite, not sarcastic and you look sad ! »

« I'm fine, just promise me, please, Danny.»

« Promise.»

« Thank you ». Said Carmilla before getting up and turn. « Danny ? »

« Yes ? »

« I never really thank you for what you did. Getting me out of there and bringing me back to her... Thank you »

« She was in pain, so much after your death... I know you love her and she loves you too so don't even think of vanishing on her, or i swear... »

« Thank you ! Bye for now. » Said Carmilla smiling and retreating back in the house.

Danny went back on her track, wondering what the vampire was up to _'What are you preparing now fangface ? Laura would follow you wherever you go, mean afterlife too so please don't even think about sacrifice again...Please. '_

That night, Carmilla watch Laura, silently praying for a miracle to come. She heard Mother's words and Matska's one, they hurt. They give her more reason to hate herself, for what she is and for what she had done over centuries.

Carmilla felt a spark of magic in the air. Nothing to question about. She knew the secrets of Silas students, at least the one she dawdle with. Danny is a werewolf, she can literaly smell it on her and Perry is a witch. The last one hate everything who is not normal or strange and the reason is that she doesn't accept what she is herself. Carmilla wonders if Laf knows the truth about her best friend/lover. Probably not.

Carm lays down next to Laura who grab her and cuddle in her sleep. Carmilla never liked cuddle, before Laura of course ! She smile happy and sad at the same time but tell helself to just appreciate today because tomorrow can never come.

And tomorrow will bring them Vordenberg and surely more crap from her past... and she closed her eyes, kissing Lauras' forehead « I love you sunshine »...

« Love you too, now sleep » moan Laura.

Carmilla smile and had a night without nightmares and dreams, and fights to go with. Just Laura, only Laura, always Laura.

End

Thank you for reading. Any comments are welcome.


End file.
